A conventional window curtain can keep the privacy of the users in the rooms and keep out the sun light from the room. The Roman shade is used to maintain the features that the conventional curtains have and more particularly, to meet requirement of interior design. The conventional Roman shade has one end fixed to the top box and a lot of folded portions are formed on the inside and/or outside of the shade so as to establish specific decoration features. A lot of passages are defined transversely through the shade and rods extend through the passage to define sections of the shade. The shade includes multiple rings connected thereto and control ropes extend through the rings. The top ends of the control ropes are connected to the top box and the lower ends of the control ropes are fixed to the lowest rings. The user can lift and lower the shade by operation of the control ropes.
When pulling the control ropes, the sections of the shade are collected one by one by the pulling force applied to the rings. However, the control ropes are exposed from outside of the shade and make the shade look messy. Besides, children may play the control ropes and this can be dangerous when the control ropes tangle the kids.
The present invention intends to provide a Roman shade which includes multiple folded portions and two holes are defined through each of the folded portions so that the control ropes extend through the holes and are hidden by the shade.